Gossip Girl, The Parallel Universe
by loverofnothing
Summary: What if Lily married Rufus and never Chuck? Nate and Serena found happily ever after together? And Dan and Blaire found happily ever after together? Gossip Girl had left without revealing her identity? And Chuck was gay? These will all be answered in this fic, have fun reading it ladies and gentlemen, i do hope that you enjoy. Eric/Chuck and the above mentioned couples, maybe. R


The Upper East Side, the toughest place to try to live on earth. It was the centre of all evil on the planet, with the toughest generation growing up. And there are five of them that are right in the middle of this whole mess. First off, Blaire Waldorf. She is the daughter of famous designer Eleanor Waldorf. Her father had left her mother to go off to live in France with his gay life partner, and the most surprising this was, Blaire was happy for him, she actually liked Roman and she was glad that he had found her father. And with two such amazing parents Blaire is the one girl that all of the other girls truly fear. She is smart, but she uses that to stay as the queen and she uses it to ruin any girls who even think about trying to de-throne her.

Every Queen needs her helper and in this case, Serena Vander Woodsen is that helper. She is not like the rest of Blaire's friends; she doesn't follow her around like a little puppy. She is an equal to Blaire, but she isn't stupid enough to even want to be the queen, she lives purely by her own rules and is happy to help Blaire create hers. She's never been an angel, but she's back now and she's trying to make it work. Her and her Brother Eric, they're like two peas in a pod. Easily the closest brother and sister that you've ever seen. She and her mother are also alike which means that they have fights and good ones but they will always find ways to work it out. In fact, her mother got married, for hopefully the last time, to Rufus Humphfrey.

That takes us onto his son Dan Humphfrey. He is the child from Brooklyn, he has always been known as the odd one out in this group of friends. He did not have all of the money and popularity like the rest of these people did, but he had a charm and he had brains that made him work his way right up to find his own Queen who turns out to be our Queen Blaire. It may seem odd to you, but they make it work and they are a good couple. Despite Dan having to live with his dad and the Vander Woodsen's because his sister and mother moved away from the city, he makes it work. And he still hasn't lost that boy from Brooklyn. And we are all so glad that he hasn't, else the Upper East Side would be absolutely no fun.

And now for his best guy friend one very attractive Mr Nate Archibald. His family was never a perfect one, his parents would often argue and they ended up getting divorced and not long after his father was arrested on illegal drug charges. But Nate still talks to him, still sees him in his rehabilitation prison. He lives with his mother, and they are much stronger now that it is just the two of them. He is working on letting his parents let him go to a different college than Dartmouth. And he has finally found his happily ever after in one Miss Serena Vander Woodsen and they are living happily ever after. He stops her from going back to being the daughter of the devil and she stops him from turning into his best friend.

And speaking of best friends there is his now, Chuck Bass. He is known as the devil; he has almost five little black books, like his liquor and loves his herbal drugs. He is an herbal only man though. But he has certain friend obligations; he will stick to his four best friends and give them all his help when the truly need it without asking any questions or even for any favours. But unlike the rest of his Upper East Side friends, he is still single and he and his father are on okay terms. They are so much alike that all they can do is argue, and unlike the Vander Woodsen's, they will always struggle to find a way to work it out. But Chuck, unlike the rest of his friends though Chuck is different in one more big way. He is openly gay, and his black books are full with names of almost every gay male in New York City.

This is the story of Chuck Bass and how he found somebody who he didn't need to write in his black book because there would be nobody else after him. This story does have its difficulties, had its tears and laughs but there is a happy ending. It all begins one day at the three-year anniversary of Mr Rufus Humphfrey and Lily Humphfrey.

The shared penthouse was full with people. They were from all occupations, within the Upper East Side that is. Businessmen and their trophy wife's, businesswomen and their trophy husbands. Then there was men who had gotten their businesses from their fathers and had never done any real work or men who had gotten their businesses from their wife's fathers without having to do any real work. Or the women who had made millions off of either one or maybe more divorces in which they had robbed their husbands of almost every last dollar. And then there was the next generation, were all in their last year of high school and they had only a month left before they left to go off to college and make their own life's and then return to the Upper East Side as smaller versions of their parents.

Serena was headed off to Brow College with Nate after it had taken them almost three months to convince his mother that it would be just as good a choice as Dartmouth would. And so they were headed off to study whatever they felt like neither one really sure of what their futures would be yet apart from one another. Then there was Blaire, she had worked her entire life to get into Yale, and she had managed to without having to stress. She was completely prepared for Dan to end up going somewhere like Dartmouth or even Princeton, but the day that he had gotten an acceptance letter from Yale had been the happiest day of her life. And so the pair was headed off their, Dan to study English and become a writer and Blaire to study Political Science and the fine world of Fashion and the Business that goes along with it. That left only Chuck; he didn't plan on going to college as he had already been guaranteed the second in command of his fathers company from Bart himself. So he had promised the other four that he would keep their turf in order until the day that they all returned to take over from their parents, which meant he would be alone, or would he?

Chuck was stood at the mini bar looking over the room. Blaire and Dan were chatting with Lily, Eleanor and Rufus. It was either about a wedding or their college plans, not a conversation that he would be happy to jump into. He then saw Nate and Serena talking to some people of their parent's generation that they knew no doubt about their wedding that was being planned for the month after they both finished college since they had agreed only to attend for three years. Another conversation he didn't feel like having. He then found his father, talking to a group of young women and Chuck could see his father eyeing each ones body up calculating the best one to take home with him. Definitely not a conversation he would want to be in. Despite the fact that he had admitted to being openly gay and even telling Gossip Girl, before she randomly disappeared without revealing her identity, about it women still tried to bed him in the hopes of getting a large sum of his money or just a chance to get with his father.

He then finished the last of his scotch and felt like somebody was missing, but he couldn't quite figure out who it was. He knew that it was a male and somebody in his generation, not his fathers. But he just couldn't find the face or even remember the name. But before he could go through a mental list, he saw Lily walking over to him smiling and he knew that he would have to give her his attention. She may not have been his mother or even his stepmother, but she was always there if he needed her and she was a good friend to Bart's. How could he not appreciate her and love her like family?

"Charles, how are you?" she walked over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek as he did the same to her. She then stepped back and looked at him; she could almost be his mother. "You're looking good, and not drinking too much either." He couldn't help but smile, she really did care like a mother would. "Of course not Lily, this is a special night for you and I want to be sober here to celebrate it with you." She nodded and then her smile faltered a little and he could sense something wrong as well as a favour about to b asked so he nodded and lent against the side of the bar waiting for her to ask her question.

"It's just Eric; he's been sat in his room all night. I know that he isn't doing, that, but he just seems a little upset it all. I was wondering if maybe you could have a chat with him, you two always did get along even if you didn't spend huge amounts of time together you did get along when you were together. Please, just see if he is okay, that is all that I am asking." She looked at Chuck and he knew straight away that he would go. He and Eric had always gotten along when they were together, but that wasn't often at all so he and Chuck had never been as close as they could have been. And that was the moment that he realized that Eric's was the face missing from the ever-boring crowd of faces. He smiled and nodded to Lily. "I'd be happy to help, like you said we do have an understanding like nobody else and I did wonder where he had gotten off to." He stood up and gave her a departing hug and she hugged him tight so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Thank you Charles. Thank you so much." She gave him a tight squeeze before she pulled back and looked as if her moment of whispered confession had never happened. She nodded and walked off to join the conversation featuring Nate, Serena and many members of the older generation. He then made his way over to the staircase and almost walked into the side of it as it was made of see through plastic. He shook his head and walked up the stairs careful of the almost invisible side. He shook his head as he headed up, he had always hated the side of the staircase and the way that it tricked everyone into walking into it. He swore that when he had his own apartment with his future partner their staircase wouldn't be anything like the one Lily insisted on having.

When he reached the landing, he could see four normal sized doors and one set of double doors at the end. He knew that the double doors were for Lily and Rufus' room so he decided that he should consider a different door. He then saw one that had a simple 'J' on it with a complex design on the inside, Jenny's room for sure. He thought it funny how Jenny insisted on staying with her mother yet her father and Lily still kept a room for her. The door next to that one was open and he could see clothes everywhere along with all sorts of high heels and hair care products and he knew that it was Serena's room. He then turned to the other side and saw two plan white doors; he then looked at the one on the left and saw it completely dark under the door and in the other, and he saw a crack of light and walked up to the second door gently knocking three times.

Eric was laid down on his bed starring at the ceiling thinking. He then heard the knocks and knew that it was most likely his mother, but since the party was already in full swing, he had a bad feeling that it wasn't her. And seeing, as he wanted to make a difference from the last five times somebody had come to the door he decided not to ignore them. "Who is there and more importantly why are you there?" He sat up on his bed and looked at the door waiting to see if the other person would respond or if they had already walked off.

Chuck smiled knowing that Eric had already had many people attempt to visit him and so he felt truly honoured to get a response out of the younger teen. And he knew that he would be recognised by voice instantly so he didn't even pretend to bee somebody else or beat around the bush. "I'm coming in Eric, so be prepared." He then opened the door, walked in and stopped around the middle of the room so that he could look at Eric. "Lily is worried; she says you haven't even made a five minute appearance tonight. It's almost empty without you down there." He gave a small smirk and could easily see Eric shake his head with disbelief.

"I know she's worried, but I'm not in the mood to be stuck in a room with a bunch of people who expect me to be like them. I'm bored of them and this, and nobody seems to understand that, and it doesn't help being alone all of the time. But hey, nobody cares anyway so I guess I should stop moaning. You can tell my mom that I'm just feeling sick or something, and you can go on back down to the party and find a new name for your book." Eric nodded towards the door and hoped that Chuck would actually listen and get out.

"Come on, we're going back to my suite at the Palace. I've got a way for you to calm down and talk all you want; it's got to be more interesting than listening to anyone of those people downstairs. You know that it'll be well worth it." Huck held out his hand and knew that Eric would. He was a boy who wanted to be listened to by somebody who wasn't a therapist for once, and Chuck, feeling like it was time for them to finally have a good friendship, was only happy to oblige. He could sense Eric considering saying no but he was surprised when he stood up and took his hand.

"What more do I have to lose? After all my mom does trust you and it'll save us both from having to go back down there and continue smiling for the next five hours." He then looked into Chuck's eyes and Chuck could clearly see that he was dying to get away and get a change. So Chuck gave him a nod and began to lead the way out of his room, down the stairs and into the lift. But upon their rush to escape to the lift, Eric had managed to trip over his own foot and had managed to fall straight into Chuck's arms. Chuck had caught the boy in the trust position and was looking down into his eyes smiling. "Don't worry Eric; this is going to be a real good time." With a sly Bass wink he placed a reddening Eric back onto his feet and press the ground floor button.


End file.
